Shall we Date?
by Different fly
Summary: Ketika waktu melihat dua telapak tangan yang saling menggenggam yang berujung berbeda dari kata ROMANCE


Assassination Classroom

Matsui Yusei

Tampak siang yang akan menghampiri waktu , terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang dinantikannya. Sejenak ia melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan miliknya.

Sudah ber puluh-puluh menit ia telah menunggu . Sudah bertetes-tetes keringat yang ia keluarkan .

''Ka-karma-kun!'' Tampak dari kejauhan seorang gadis berkucir pony tail berambut keriting itu memanggil nama pemuda bersurai merah sambil berlari menuju tempatnya.

''Okuda-san , kau lama sekali.'' Serentak Karma menjawab

''Gomenasai! Etto , soalnya ..''

''Tidak apa-apalah , aku juga baru -ngomong , kau cantik sekali.'' Kata pemuda itu bohong.

''Eh ..'' Bingung Okuda.

''Ayo , Okuda-san.'' Karma lalu meraih tangan milik Okuda.

''Ka-Karma-kun?'' Okuda hamper blush

''Hmm..?''

''Haruskah kita berpegangan tangan?''

''Okuda-san , kencan itu antara pasangan, ada masalah jika semuanya saling bergandengan?''

''Tidak sih.'' Karma lalu menggenggam tangan Okuda bersama tangannya sendiri.

''Ka-Karma-kun , kita mau kemana?'' Tanya Okuda.

''Hmm.. Bagaimana,kalau taman?''

''Hm! Aku suka taman.''

''Kita sudah sampai Okuda-san,mau nongkrong sebentar'' /:v/

''Em,''

Mereka duduk berdekatan melihat betapa indahnya suasana taman yang mereka lihat.

''Jadi keingat masa lalu kalau disini.''

''Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya, Okuda-san?''

''Diajak oleh orang tuaku,dulu memang tak seindah disini,tapi begitu banyak kenangan.''

''Hehh.. Ah,mau beli es krim?''

''Boleh.''

''Kau tunggu di sini.''

Karma lalu meninggalkan Okuda dan membeli es krim yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan membeli eskrim stroberi , dan yang pasti Okuda dibelikan yang beda rasa yaitu Vanilla.

''Ha'I Okuda-san.''

''Arigatou,Karma-kun.''

''Hmm , aku heran dengan rasa Vanilla, Okuda-san .. Aku minta sedikit.'' Karma menjilat /:v/ jatah es krim milik Okuda.

''Ka-Ka-Karma-kun? Ka-Karma-kun mau yang Vanilla?''

''Ehmm ,, Aku mau dirimu Okuda-san.'' Karma berbicara tanpa berpikir karena saking ketagihannya menjilat /:v/ es krim milik Okuda.

Okuda terdiam dan Blushing Ultimate. /kebalik yak/

''Gomen, aku malah hamper menghambiskan punyamu. Hora,punyaku saja.''

/soryy ya , ane gak bias nulis h*mper pakek I , karena emang .. rusak inih computer?/

''Tidak usah, Karma-kun suka stroberi,kan?''

''Nanti kucokol sambalado kalo gak mau.''

''Dafuq .. Ya-yaudah deh.''

Okuda mengambil es krim milik Karma yang hendak mencair setelah didiamkan dari tadi.

''Ah- Okuda-san,tanganmu kotor dengan es krim!''

Slep .. Jlep .. Ahhh ;v Pelan-pelan mas , nanti sakit :v.

''Ka-Karma-kun , tu-tunggu!'' /ini bukan adegan kasur coy./

''Awas Okuda-san,nanti akan kena tanganmu kalau seperti itu.''

''A-aku punya tisu kok.''

''Aku gak mau pakek pengaman :v''

''Karma-kun,biarkan aku mengambilnya di tasku pengamannya.'' /tisu maksudnya/

''Moh , aku jilat saja.'' Jlep Jlep SLOTTT Ahhh.

''Karma-kun! Dilihat banyak orang nanti!''

''Heh? Siapa peduli sama mereka?''

''Karma-kun! Tadi tanganku gupak baygon!''

''Oh- Oh- Ohohohoho- Hoho Oh..''

Dan Karma akhirnya mengeluarkan tinta coklat kuningnya dari mulut.

''Setelah ini mau kemana?'' Tanya Karma.

''Etto , bagaimana kalau toko? Aku ingin membelikan Karma sesuatu'' /Anjir nih Karma gak kapok pa , habis njilat baygon ane /

''Baiklah..''

One Hours later ..

''Sugoi , besar sekali.'' Karma terkagum

''Ayo masuk,Karma-kun!''

MASUKKAN! MASUKKAN ! MASUKKKAAANNN!

''Karma-kun,lihat,lucu-kan?'' Okuda memperlihatkan malaikat kecil yang dibawanya.

''Hehh,boleh juga,kayak kamu Okuda-san.''

''Eh,souka , ja-jadi malu.''

''Berarti iblis kecil ini buatku ya.''

''Eh-''

''Mau beli ini?''

''Terserah Karma-kun sih.''

Keluarr .. Karma sudah keluar , Okuda masih di dalam /hayoo ngeresss/

''Karma-kun!'' Akhirnya Okuda keluar.

''Hmm?''

''Ha'I , gelang persahabatan!''

''gelang .. apa tadi?''

''Gelang Persahabatan!''

''Kok gak gelang percintaan hubungan mesra antara kita yang akan melanjutkan hubungan ke tingkat ekstrim.?'' Karma mengeluarkan jurus fisikanya.

''Ke-kepanjangan.''

''Haha , tapi, boleh juga,arigatou Okuda-san , aku pakai ya.''

Dan Karma menggunakan gelang love-love itu :v , yaa selera Okuda kan.

''Mau kemana lagi?''

''Ke , Ke perpustakaan umum!''

''Kau mau belajar disana Okuda-san?''

''Eh, aku hanya meminjam buku sebentar.''

Didalam perpustakaan , Okuda hanya bissa terhanulinasasi /eh/ oleh buku Kimia yang selalu menjadi idamannya untuk ia punya.

Karma hanya membawa 4 buku , sedangkan Okuda membawa 10 buku dan itu mapelnya adalah Kimia semua.

''Okuda-san,kalau kau mau,kau pinjam punyaku saja dirumahku,''

''Ka-Ka-Karma-kun ada?''

''Ada kok.''

''Nanti keberatan kalau kamu membawa semuanya.'' lanjutnya

''Sungguh?''

'' , ayo biar aku lihat.''

Karma melihat-melihat dan melihat buku yang dibawa Okdua.

''Hmm , kau bawa ini dan itu saja Okuda, yang lain aku punya.''

''Arigatou.''

''Ngomong,ngomong aku cukup capek , mau membaca sebentar?''

''Heem!''

Okuda , mukanya memerah setelah melihat wajah pasangannya yang sedang santai membaca buku sambil menggunakan kacamata pemberiaan Okuda.

''Okuda-san .. Kok lihat aku terus?''

''G-gak , ganteng aja.''

''/BANZAI GUAA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DIBILANG GANTENG MATI KAU ! MATI KAU!/ ''

''Ah- jadi keingat, Karma-kun, kemarin aku tidak sengaja membawa buku hijaumu ini.'' /Padahal buku diary/

''ANJRIT!'' Karma berteriak.

''Yaampun,Karma-kun itu ada ada saja. Sampai jatuh dan ngompol begitu.''

''Okuda-san , ayo keluar.!''

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Mereka sudah merasa lapar dan menuju café.

''Okuda, pesan apa?''

''Spaghetti saja ,, dan red pelpet.''

''Iyo.. iyo iyo.''

Mereka makan dan selesai , habis itu pas minum.

''Okuda-san , memangnya red velvet itu enak?''

''Enak kok..'' Bloush Okuda meminum.

Crot crot crot .. Karma tahu, Okuda sebenarnya tidak sudah red pelpet. Kini mukanya sudah tersembur oleh warna merah.

''Ka-Karma-kun , gomen.''

''Bagaimana kencanmu,Karma?'' Tanya Kayano.

''Gagal , udah , sama kamu aja.. Kayano-chaann..'' /ane KAkari fans :v

''G-gak , aku dah sama Nagisa!''

''Yaudah besok aku bunuh si Nagisa..''

''No.

''Yaudah,sini ke kamar yujj … aku punya pengaman.''

Bagian akhir jangan dirasakan.


End file.
